A Secret is Better Kept
by Pansycook
Summary: Tris is a young witch with incredible powers. Going to a new school is hard, specially when the next day you find out that there are witch hunters at your school. No witch is safe, not even in the hands of the typical high school jock she falls in love with. Follow Tris as she searches for survival in an unknown land, Divergent High School. AU for Divergent. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey everybody! This is my first story! I will try to update each 2 days or if I'm unable to I will say so. I hope you like it and please rate and review if you can ;) )**

** Chapter 1**

I wake up to the sound of a heartbeat, quick yet steady. I quickly understand it's just my brother trying to scare me. I live in a house with my brother and my mom, since my dad is usually out working. Caleb, my brother, always tries to frighten my morning. Before he does anything I get up, change into my black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walk out the door to find him trying to sneak up on me. He doesn't know what or who I am, and I hope he never finds out. It is my 16th birthday, landing on the first day of school. It does bring me great memories though. You see, on my 10th birthday my life completely changed.

**~FLASHBACK~**

I hear the sound of my alarm, ringing out loudly while playing Black Eyed Peas. I learned over the past few days that putting your favorite song when getting up will make you hate it, so I created a playlist with a song each morning. Smart right? I then remember. It's my birthday! I'm finally 10! I can't believe so much of my live has passed already. I quickly dart up and press the snooze button. I'm so happy! I then turn to my closet and put on a light green shirt with a pair of jeans. I smell something... It's... It's... BACON! MY FAVORITE FOOD! Being dressed and prepared, I run to the other side of the house to where I smell bacon. Once I near the kitchen, I see my mom looking at me confused.

"Happy Birthday honey!" She says excitedly as she comes and hugs me while planting me a million kisses. Seriously, you could count and it would probably be 10 million.

"Thanks mom! Finally 10! Will dad be able to come to my birthday this year?" I say while trying to now frown. My father hasn't really been to many of my birthdays, if he came he would be there for 30 minutes. I really miss him.

"I don't know honey, he hasn't called me yet today." I guess I'm taking that as a no.

"Oh."

"Honey, how'd you know the bacon was ready? It really just finished and you appeared at the door."

"I guess I just smelled it and came running. Why?"

"Because your room is at the other side of the house honey, I doubt you really smelled it." That's when I see an expression of astonishment in her face."Honey, can you hear your brother's feet moving from here?"

I try to concentrate, seeing how I can easily hear his footsteps. But his room is right next to mine, at the other side of the house. I swiftly nod, utterly confused.

"Honey, you can't tell anyone you hear or see or smell these things. You are different, just like I am. I'll help you keep it safe."

**~PRESENT~**

That day she taught me who I really was, making me sure not to even tell dad or my brother. It seems I am a type of witch called a shapeshifter. My mom explained how there are 4 types: shape-shifters, enchanters, wizards and ancients. Each one had their own power. Shape-shifters are those who are able to turn into anything they want, while their senses are heightened. They are the strongest of all. Enchanters are those who have the power of love and mind. They can easily make someone fall in love, or to read the mind of those who they want. Wizards have the power to control the 4 elements: fire, water, earth and air. Finally there are ancients which are those who use the power of their ancestors to their will. They are at their strongest at the peek of death. They can bring ancestors back to life and control other people's bodies.

Going to a new school this year will be frightening yet exciting. I never went to a new school, always stayed back in Jamestown. Now that my mom believed we should move to Chicago so we can see our dad more, we moved there. Now I remember that I have to run to school. Checking to see if Caleb is ready yet, I run up the stairs and knock on his door. Going back down I hear him come out of the room running. He's always loved school. Apparently he forgot it was my birthday and that we had to eat breakfast since he ran out of the door. My mom made bacon again, just like the day which I turned 10 and found my powers. She does it every birthday, this being the 6th in a row. This bacon is delicious, and I don't really care leaving home late. Caleb has to run to school. You see, Caleb and my father are normal humans. Only my mom and I were witches. I prefer turning into an eagle to go to school. I'm able to turn into an eagle, a cat and a dolphin. I wonder why those three are the ones I turn into.

"Mom, why do I turn into an eagle, a cat and a dolphin? Why not other animals?" I really have no idea, those three just came naturally I guess.

"Honey, I'm so shapeshifter but I believe it's because they're your favorite animals of each of the three platforms: flying, walking and swimming." I forgot, my mom is an enchantress. But I highly doubt she would ever make anyone love her, seeing how she never really cares about herself.

"Oh, well I have to get to school. See you later mom!"

"Bye kiddo!"

That's when I go outside, shift into eagle form and fly over to school. Once I see the school I remember that I must shift back a bit farther away, as to not be seen. I suddenly see a nearby tree which is out of view, so I go behind it and turn back human. Walking towards school I quickly notice how everyone is divided into 5 main groups, each one with a different way of dressing. I guess me dressing in black kinda goes with a group, but I'm unsure. On my way to the office, I bump into a dark haired girl wearing all white and black. I guess she's from this school. She has beautiful eyes and I recognize how guys are probably drooling over her at every second. I then decide to stop looking and introduce myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm new here, my name is Tris." I notice my cheeks getting hot, I'm probably blushing right now.

"Oh hi! I'm Christina, don't apologize it was kinda my fault as well. Hey have you gotten your schedule yet?"

I shake my head telling her no. A second after this I find my arm being grabbed on and taken to the reception. I guess she's my helper. That's when I meet my eyes with the secretary's.

"Hello, I'm Tori. You must be new, what's your name?" She sounds sweet, I hope she also teaches some classes.

"Beatrice Prior." That is my actual name, but I dislike it. My mom tells me to use it in formal locations, so I do so. "But please call me Tris."

"Ok Tris, here's your schedule."

Once I grab it I see my schedule:

Period 1: Gym

Period 2: History

Lunch

Period 3: Chemistry

Period 4: AP English

Just a second later I see a hand snatch it from me, it's Christina. Once she looks it over she looks at me with a sweet smile. Oh god.

"We have all of them together!" She says with the most cheerful voice I have ever heard before.

"Woohoo!" I fake happiness, while giving off a small laugh.

"Let's go to gym, fast!" Omg doesn't she ever get tired? She's like a gigantic energy ball!

Once I get to the gym, I remember that I forgot my clothes at home, so I ask Christina for some. She gives them to me, but her style is a bit short. I look like a fucking slut.

"Ok everyone! Welcome, I am coach Amar! You will be having Gym with me for the rest of the year, so stop whining! Now, everyone who does a sport step forward." That's when I see that more than half of the class hasn't stepped forward. I, along with 5 girls and 5 guys are the only ones who stepped forward. "Ok, whoever I do NOT know what sports they do step forward." Now I'm the only one. "What's your name and what do you do stiff?"

"I'm Tris, I do gymnastics and track."

"So we got the runner here, now all of you go and do 5 laps around the football field. Including you, Tris."

We all get in a line, waiting for the shot. That's when I hear Coach yell "3, 2, 1... GO!"

I run forward as quickly as I can, not looking back in any moment. I notice you slow down when you look back. Once I get to the last lap, I begin sprinting. That's when I look back and see a guy right behind me. Now I'm able to get a good look at him. He's very muscular, and tall. But his eyes, they're like drawing me in. Just then I notice I've looked for too long and quickly blush away. It seems I was first, this guy "Four" came second. He's quiet fast, and I have cat's agility. Do you think he could be? I highly doubt it, but could he be like me?

Once we finish gym, we go over to History. But all I can think about is how fast he was and his eyes. I really do hope he is one, I could finally speak to someone about this all. That's when I head for lunch where Chris told me I would meet all her friends. When I seat at the table, I see there are 6 more people.

"Ok Tris, these are Zeke and Uriah, they are brothers" Pointing to 2 attractive looking guys who indeed look similar. "These are Marlene and Shauna, Uriah's and Zeke's girlfriends. And these are Will and Four." That's when I get attracted by his eyes again, they're just so mesmerizing! After looking for a few seconds, I quickly look away and feel my cheeks heating up. Not. Again.

"Hi everyone." I say with a small smile on my face. Lunch passes by quickly, with them practically avoiding me since I seemed very shy. When they ask me for my schedule, I quickly give it to them.

"You have gym with all of us, History with Marlene and Will, Lunch with all again, Chemistry with all except Uriah and I, and AP English with Four." I guess Zeke summed it up pretty nicely.

That's when I head to Chemistry along with everybody. Once I get there I see Ms. Matthews, she's also the History teacher. She really was a pain in the ass in the last class, but this class I couldn't stop wondering about Four. I think he noticed this after he caught me looking over at him some times.

After Chemistry ended, I went with Four over to AP English. He was a real gentleman, holding the door for me and everything. That's when I see Tori at the desk, smiling happily as we all enter. Once we're there, I sit alongside Four and actually pay attention to this class.

"Ok class, I'm Tori as most of you may know. I'm going to be your teacher for this year. I would like to being by explaining our first project. You will have to get to know the person who is sitting next to you, the questions will be in the paper at my desk as you leave. I expect it back by Wednesday." I look over at Four and see that he is also looking back, with a small smirk on his face. I guess we're partners. After that I shut out giving Four small glances as he is writing what the teacher says. His arm moves and you can see his biceps flexing as he writes. That's when I see how really muscular he is. You can see all the muscles through all parts of the body. Omg Tris snap out of it! You just met him!

That's when I see a girl come over and talk to him, it seems like they're flirting. I can easily hear her say how they would have a great time, yet he keeps denying. After around 5 minutes of her flirting, I stand up and finally face her.

"Why don't you just leave him alone? Haven't you noticed? He doesn't want you!"

"And who are you exactly?" Ugh, she doesn't seem kind at all.

"I'm Tris, and I believe you're leaving." After that I see how she walks back to her seat angrily. This makes me giggle a bit.

"Thanks." Four mutters. It's so cute how his mouth moves when he smiles. He's just so handsome.

"It's nothing." I say while looking away. If I stared at him much longer it would seem awkward.

As we walk out of class, he stops me before going too far away.

"Don't forget your paper!" He says while handing one over to me.

"Thanks, I guess my partner is being helpful already" I blush as I say this, seeing how it isn't the normal thing I would say.

"Um... Do you wanna hang out later? For the project I mean." That's when I wish he didn't say the 'for the project'.

"Sure, you can come to my house. At 6?"

"Yea, see you there!"

"Oh by the way, I live in Dauntless Dr. 4610"

"Ok." He says while laughing. As I see him laugh a bit, I quickly blush at how his muscles flex when he laughs. That's when I get my stuff and I get back home, flying again. For some strange reason all my clothes and backpack disappear when I transform and appear when I go back to normal. It is great though, I can't say anything rude about it. When I get home I get up to my room and start listening to AJR. After what felt like minutes, I hear the doorbell ring. Looking over to my watch, I see it's 5:55 pm. Wow he's on time. I run down the stairs and let him in. Grabbing his wrist and taking him upstairs.

"Ok so sorry for taking you up here, but my brother is a bit overprotective towards boys coming to my house so we kinda need to rush the entrance." I say while running up the stairs.

"It's ok." I can feel his smile when he's saying that, you can notice it in his voice.

"So let's get to work shall we?" We then being with the typical questions. When it comes to questions about his name or family he hesitates to say them. I just let it slide though, I prefer not to pressure him in any way.

"Ok so the last question, when is your birthday?" I whisper softly. I just noticed that nobody remembered my birthday, only my mom.

"It's on January 15th, yours?"

"Today." I guess he notices how I'm not really being all excited about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... It's nothing really, nothing important at least."

"I'm sure it's something important, you can trust me." Should I trust him? He looks very trustworthy but I'm not sure.

"Umm... My family kinda forgot it was my birthday." This is when I begin to feel my tears begin to fall. No Tris. You can't cry, not in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"I don't need your pity." I try to say it in a nice way, but I doubt it came out nicely.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I know you don't need my pity." That's when I notice that what they say about tough guys not being sensitive is fake.

"Ok, so I need to take my mind off everything and we have some time. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I guess so, what movie would you like?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch 21 Jump Street, it's my favorite."

"Mine too!" I smile at the fact that Four, the hottest guy in my school, is at my house and loves my favorite movie. This day just keeps getting better and better.

As we seat down to watch the movie, I can feel that we are both really enjoying this movie. But it's almost 9 now, and I wouldn't like for his parents to get mad at him for getting late.

"It's already 9, do you need to go home yet or do you want to watch more?"

"It's 9?! Oh my I need to go, I'm so sorry." He looks stressed, I hope he gets back home soon. I lead him to the door and before he leaves I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching that movie with me, nobody wants to watch it with me anymore. And also for treating me the way you did."

"If I get prizes like that for watching movies and just talking I'll come around more often." He says jokingly, or that is what I think. He wants to come more often, making me blush.

"Good bye Four." I say with a huge smirk on my face.

"Bye Tris." As he backs away I quickly go to the kitchen and get some food. I'm getting tired, so I will probably go to sleep soon. It has been a long day.

Once I get in bed all the thoughts come to me. I kissed Four. He wanted more. He didn't treat me like an unwanted kid. He watched 21 Jump Street with me. He may be just like me. His eyes... That's when I fall asleep, with him in my head. I fall asleep with those perfect dark blue eyes in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up with the memory of the past day. It all went perfect, I couldn't have asked for an even better first day of school. All I can think of right now is Four. I had a great time with him. I quickly go take a shower and when I come out I put on a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I feel myself smiling the whole time. I can't take my mind off Four. But I just met him, why does this happen? I finally check my watch and see it's 7:05. Perfect timing. I head downstairs while knocking on Caleb's door telling he has to wake up now. As I get to the kitchen, I see my mom there preparing our breakfast. Simple milk with chocolate cereal. Once I finish eating I get my phone to chat with my old friends a bit. I really miss them, especially Robert. He was my best friend.

Tris - Hey Rob! How are you doing in Jamestown?

Robert - OK I guess. How did the first day of school go?

Tris - It was nice, I already have friends. One of them came over yesterday to do a project, I think there's a small spark ;)

Robert - Really? U have to tell me everything! NOW! Is he hot? Send photo!

Tris - Robert, he's straight. Don't get your hopes up!

Robert - How do you know? I don't care send me a photo!

Tris - I don't have one yet, I'll try to get one though ;) And because I know he's!

Robert - Ok Bea, I gtg. Ttyl

Tris - Bye Rob :)

That's when I look at the time, 7:40. I have to get going to school. I quickly run upstairs to get my gym clothes and put them in my backpack. I then fly over to school, changing back in the same tree as yesterday. I then walk over to school thinking about Four again. Tris stop thinking about him! He surely had millions of girls over him anyways, why would he go with you?

Once I reach my locker I quickly take my clothes out of the backpack to go running to the gym. Once I reach the changing rooms I go inside, change, and come out in around 5 minutes. Just when coach beings the class. "Hello everyone! As I saw that most of you are very slow runners, first semester will be running for gym. Today we will do competitions to see who passes. We will all run first and the top 2 girls and top 2 boys will run for the top spot. Get ready! 3...2...1... GO!"

We all begin running as fast as we can. Today I don't want to show off too much. My mom has warned me that there are always people trying to hunt us, so I have to blend in with everyone else. We end up with Four first, then Haley, then Peter and then me. Now I am going against Haley, who isn't really a slow runner. She is a blonde girl with light blue eyes, she isn't very tall. I haven't seen her before much, so she might be very shy. Maybe I can try to be friendly with her. As the gun is shot again, we both run. I run at my full speed, and as I turn around I notice she was actually right next to me. HOW?! Now I'm sure, she has to be a shapeshifter as well. We end up in me winning by half a second. Four also beats Peter, who he seems to hate. Now it's me against Four, and I'm ready to beat him. Once the gun is shot, I run faster than what I thought was my full speed. This time, he beats me. But when he was in front of me he wasn't running like a shapeshifter, but he was running like he had been taught to be quick.

After we all congratulate him we go get changed. As I put on my good clothes on I feel like I need to keep an eye on Haley, I need to know she is one before doing anything I may regret. As we go over to History, I chase after her.

"Hey Haley! Wait up!"

"Oh hi! Nice race!"

"Thanks, you too. Hey do you want to come over later? We can hang out or something."

"Yea sure! 6:30 pm ok?"

"Perfect! Oh by the way, my house is Dauntless Dr. 4610"

"Cya there! I have to get to class! Bye!"

**~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH~**

As I walk into the canteen, I see everyone looking at me with a scared face. That's when I see Christina running to me with a frightened look on her face.

"Tris!"

"Hey Chris! Are you ok?"

"I'm OK, are you? It's all over the school!" Oh my god did Four tell anyone? I seriously hope he didn't!

"I'm fine, what's all over the school?"

"That you were talking with Haley! She's like the scariest girl in school, she barely had friends because they run away from her!"

"I think she was really nice actually, and I don't care what other people think really. It's my choice and if she's kind to me I'll be kind to her.

When I go seat down with all my friends, they look at me with scared faces. But Four doesn't. I know everyone heard about my opinion, but Four looks at me with a cute smirk more than a frightened face. I wonder what he could be thinking, I sure wish I was an enchantress.

Lunch and Chemistry go on without any events, but as AP English came, I felt a new vibe. I had a feeling something was going to happen, but I guess they were just the butterflies in my stomach. Once I enter the room, my eyes land on Four. He's writing something down, I'm sure it must be for his girlfriend or something. I go on and sit next to him, but he pays no attention to me. Is he mad at me or something? I sure hope he isn't.

"Hey Four, how are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. I guess he's mad at me. But what have I done, why doesn't he want to talk to me right now. From then on, I feel like breaking something, so I ask Tori if I can head home because I don't feel well. As I leave the class, I find Haley at her locker packing up as well. I quickly run to my locker, get my stuff, and get ready to follow Haley. That's when I see her going to the tree which I go to and see a raven coming out. I knew it! She's just like me! That's when I also run to the tree and head home flying. As I head inside I find my mom right next to the door.

"Hey mom! Can I ask you for a small favor?"

"Hey honey! Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you get into my friend's mind to see if she is like me? I think she is but I'm not sure.

"Sure darling! Take her up to your room when she gets here and I'll try to get into her head. I'll call you when I know."

I then go up to my room and listen to Max Schneider as I wait for the bell to ring, ringing not too much after I started. As I see her come in, I lead her up the stairs. She comes up happily, not really complaining at all. Once we are upstairs, I tell her to wait a second so I can tell my mom that she is here. I then head downstairs quickly to tell my mom.

"Mom, she's here."

"Ok honey, go back up and have fun."

I then go up and talk to her happily. She is actually really nice, I don't know why she doesn't have many friends. That's when I get the courage to ask her.

"Why are people so afraid of you? You're all except rude!"

"Well, I'm not like they want me to be. Whenever someone wants to be my friend, they ask something from me who isn't really me. They always try to change me, and I prefer not having friends than losing who I really am."

"That's deep. I think the same-" That's when the phone rings.

"Hey!"

"Darling, she's a shapeshifter. It was hard but I was able to get into her head. Help her before she gets away."

When I turn to look at her, she looks frightened.

"What will you do to me? Please don't hurt me!"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just like you! But you have to be careful, when I saw you running you weren't going like a normal person would. You need to control your powers. I turn into an eagle, a cat and a dolphin. What about you?"

"I turn into a raven, a porpoise, and a wolf. Oh I know about the running, it just slipped. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I think we're going to be great friends." I say smiling out loud.

"Yea. I have to get going sorry, goodbye." That's when she turns into a raven and flies away. These two days of school have been amazing. I hope it stays like this forever. I then fall asleep without a thought, I guess I was incredibly tired.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Good morning America! I awaken with a smile already on my face, it seems to not get out. I then stand up and quickly put on a black t-shirt that says "fear is fake, love isn't". You see, my mom is all about love, so she gave this to me for my 15th birthday since it had been 5 years where I had a lot of fear of my powers. Now I completely mastered my 3 mains, and am slowly learning how to turn into a different human. It's amazing! And I have a fellow shapeshifter with me! As I go downstairs I knock on Caleb's door as usual. I follow my typical morning and end up going to school 20 minutes early. I guess I want to see Four a bit. I hope he isn't still mad at me.

Once I arrive at school, I go straight to my locker and put my stuff in it. Just as I'm about to leave I hear footsteps coming towards me. Once I turn around, I'm blindfolded and taken to the Janitor's closet.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I think I'm scaring them. I then feel them taking the blindfold from me and find out its not a 'them' but a 'him', more specifically, Four.

"OMG FOUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"Tris calm down. I'm trying to help you. Yesterday they found that Haley had suicided last night, and you were the last one to see her. They are going to blame you. Just wanted to warn you about it."

"SHE WHAT! AND FOUR WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME OUT THERE?! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"Tris please, it's hard seeing you hate me. I'm sorry for bringing you here, I didn't want you to panic and get others hurt." He presses his arm on my shoulder, comforting me. I love his touch, it sends electricity through my body. Right when he separates it, I notice I need him close.

"It's fine I guess, but did she really suicide?" I then jump on him and hug him, crying at the same time. I couldn't hold it.

He did just what I needed right now. Silence. He knows what to do and at what time, he just hugs back right now.

I then look back up and see him looking at me, and I plant a kiss on his cheek. Thank you so much Four, I'm so happy you told me. I begin to leave, but as I'm leaving, he stops me.

"Umm Tris... Do you wanna come over to Zeke's party tomorrow? You could be my... Ummm... Date..."

"Four I sure hope you're not kidding." He looks at me dead serious though. Did he really just ask me out?

"Would I kid you Tris? At this moment?"

"But... Do you mean like a date?"

"If you want to call it that then sure, if not, then no. It's your choice right now."

"Yes, Four. I would love to be your date!" That's when I jump and hug him tightly. Did he seriously just say all that? I'm going with him to Zeke's party. I'm going with Four. I still can't believe it. I need to ask Chris for a dress.

After we finish our tight hug, I leave with mixed feelings. She suicided? He asked me out? But wait... She was so happy yesterday, she couldn't have suicided. Omg. Could there? Could there be a witch hunter here? I sure hope there isn't!

From then on, I go to all my classes with fear. Then remembering that I need to ask Chris for the dress. I go over to her at lunch.

"Hey Tris, before we go to class I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Tris? Are you ok?"

"Four asked me to be his date to Zeke's party!"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" That is when I regret ever saying anything.

"So can you take me shopping?"

"OMG TRIS OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH FOUR AAHHH." I think she's happy.

"Today at 5 at the mall ok?"

"Won't you be at lunch? We can meet up there!"

"No sorry, I need to think a bit. I'll be outside a bit."

I then walk away towards the bench outside school. Who could be the witch hunter? If there is one at least. I need to know quickly, I must tell my mom so we can take him/her out. That is when I decide to run home to tell mom. I didn't feel like flying, there were people sitting at the tree. I then sprint home not caring about my other classes.

"Mom! I need to talk to you!" That is when I hear voices at my house, I believe that's Marcus Eaton. My dad works with him, he's a very nice guy. "Oh hi Marcus, may I speak to my mother for a second? In private?"

"Of course! Go ahead." He then goes over to the kitchen while I go over to mom. She seems worried about what I'm going to say.

"There's a witch hunter mom. In this town or school, I don't know. They killed Haley. Mom how can I figure out who it is?"

"Here darling, I was saving this up just in case. This is a potion which makes witch hunters seek. Give it to all your friends and everyone you may know that has seen you with Haley."

"Thanks mom, I have to go back to class. See you later! Bye Marcus!"

I then run all the way back to school. I get there just in time for Chemistry. It passes by fairly quickly, and I head over to AP English. I obviously sit next to Four, and this time he actually looks at me and smiles.

"Four, what happened yesterday? Why did you ignore me?"

"You talked to me? Oh I'm so sorry, I was too focused on this letter I had to write. My friend needed to know something and it was very important."

"And you wrote a card?"

"He is kinda old. He dislikes texting so he's making me write cards. I get it pissed off sometimes at this but it's fine though."

"Oh ok. It seemed rude but I guess it's ok." Then the teacher comes in, gives the normal class and we all head home. I'm going shopping later! Woohoo! Note the sarcasm.

When I get home, I quickly eat something because I didn't eat today and run to the mall. I guess I run a lot, that's why I do track. When I see Chris I make her go into the simplest shops, since it's just me buying a dress. She makes me try many, but I fall in love with one. It's a simple red dress. It gets to my knee height, which is perfect. I then make her go back home because I couldn't take it anymore.

Once I get home I tell mom my plan with the potion. I will put it in Zeke's party drinks, let's see who gets sick! Now I go to sleep with the fear of the witch hunter, but the happiness of tomorrow having Zeke's party and going with Four. I'm just so happy. I then fall asleep wondering that.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey guys! I did not have a complete idea for this chapter and had some problems writing it. You see, I'm kinda stuck with reading a certain series of books right now. It's hard to stop reading it :3 But anyways, I hope you like it! Please rate and review if you liked it. Even if the reviews are bad, I accept all criticism. Thank you for reading ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 3**

Finally Saturday, I can't believe for how long I've waited for this! Wait, I think it was just 3 days... Well anyways, today is the day of the party. I have to go over to Chris's house at 3pm since the party starts at 7pm. I don't really know why we need so much time, I can just get ready in 30 minutes. At this thought I get up, walking over to my closet putting on some comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. I'm planning on just flying around today, and maybe go to the sea.

I leave my house and when nobody is looking I turn into an eagle. I then head towards the sea, admiring the view on the way. You see, from up here the view is beautiful. I'm used to it, but it's still amazing. Looking over the houses I can see a beach there. I then head towards the beach, planning on going into the water and changing once I hit the water. As I go into the wave, I quickly feel my eyes splash from the water. I then quickly begin turning into a dolphin, now here I am. The underwater here is much more beautiful then the view from the air. Seeing how humans have only seen 5% of the sea, us witches have already explored it completely. I have seen mermaids before, they are just as depicted. Beautiful.

When I feel I'm getting tired, I start quickly moving my tail to get speed for when I leave the water. As I am nearing the surface, I start moving my tail faster and finally jumping at the end. I turn in mid-air and fly back home, taking a shit on the people taking a walk. That is obviously the best part. Once I arrive home, I go up to my room, going to the corner where I have my magical objects hidden. There I take out my spell book, seeing how I need to learn to change into new animals or begin turning into other humans. I do as the book says, 'imagine yourself being the animal, feeling what it feels and touching what it touches'. Slowly, I begin to feel different. That's when I open my eyes, with a smile on my face. That is until I actually see what I am. I turned into a half cat half human. I guess the spell partially worked. I then turn myself back to normal and take it as a day. My energy wastes itself fairly quickly, needing to lie down after too many shape shifts. Then I feel myself getting drowsy, ending up asleep on my bed.

I wake up to the sound of my front door opening, so I quickly stand up and run to the door to see who it is. To my surprise, it's just Chris, Marlene and Shauna. I guess it's already 3pm. When I see them, I attempt to duck. Maybe if they don't see me I won't need to do too much makeup. Sadly, they are able to see me, making me give up and subdue to their punishment.

"Tris! Get down here we need to get ready!"

"I'm coming Chris, wait a second ok?"

Once I get downstairs I am amazed. They have already prepared the whole room for a makeover. I'm scared. They sit me down and begin to do all weird things to me, after about a minute of this I just doze off. Waking up to Chris shaking my shoulder, telling me it's time to put the dress. I'm scared of what they have done to my face. As I head to my room to change, I look in the mirror. That is when I see what shapeshifting really is. You don't try to be someone else, you become it. And god, I look beautiful. I put my dress on and check the watch. 5:30pm. What?! They took more than 2 hours to do my makeup and hair? Oh wow. As I go downstairs, I find them all waiting for me beautifully in a line. They all look perfect, their outfits really suit their personalities. As we wait for the guys, we started watching the news a bit. They're talking about Haley, I guess it did seem like it was a suicide. After about 30 minutes like this I hear the doorbell. I stand up along with the girls to find the guys holding a floor each. It's so cute! The boys come in, Four towards me and Will towards Chris. They hand us the flowers. They're red roses, crazy beautiful. I then look at Four, who gives me a wink and a kiss on the cheek. Why does he always have to do such cute things to me? How can he have this effect over my feelings?

We are now arriving to Zeke's house. We arrive an hour earlier to help with everything, so that gives me time to put the potion in the drink. As I walk close to the drinks, I silently start getting the potion in my hand. That's when I feel Four's hand stopping me.

"You weren't going to put more alcohol in the drinks were you?" Four said ironically.

"Of course not!" Does he really think I would put more alcohol in there? I was going to put a potion in there, but anyways...

He then backs away not wanting to know any more about all of this. I hope he didn't really see what was in the vial, I really do. Once I see that no one is anywhere close, I take out the potion and pour it in. The drinks first turn a bit greenish, but it quickly goes back to normal. Now all I have to do is trust the potion.

Time goes by and now guests begin to enter through the door. It's happening just like movies, all of them practically get here at the same time and barge in like if it was a race. I find a place to sit and get a drink. The drink tastes normal, so I guess no one will notice it has a potion, or that anyone would even know witches exist. A few minutes after I sit, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Not knowing who it is, I quickly turn around and find Four looking at me smiling.

"Having a good time?" He says while giving me a wink.

"Not really no, taking into account the fact that I'm all alone drinking. You want one?"

"Yes, thank you. And you won't be alone anymore, I'm here now." I suddenly begin to feel my cheeks redden and look away. How does he make me feel this way? I guess nobody can really know why this happens. That's when I notice his drinking, and his sudden choking as he drinks.

"So Tris, where were you from again?"

"Jamestown, my family has been living there for years."

"I heard witches used to inhabit those lands, you haven't met any before have you? Or are you one?" He says this with a humorous tone, but still some seriousness in his voice. Could he know anything?

"No, I've never seen one. I don't really believe in all those fantastical things anyway. I think they're just for kids." I think that seemed I was saying the truth.

"Oh ok. Umm... Do you wanna go outside for a bit? It's kinda hot in here don't you think?"

"Yea, just a bit. Let's go then." That's when I remember the drinks, he drank and started coughing. He can't be. I highly doubt he really is one. No. It can't be!

"Umm... Actually, why don't we go dance a bit? Or let's go with the group!" I guess that if I'm around more people he won't do anything to me.

"Let's go find the group then."

As we walk along the house, I find myself staring at how it was prepared. It all seemed like an expert had been at work. This is indeed a party made by those who have made many before. I suspect now that Zeke and Uriah are the party kind. Walking through the great crowd filled with mostly unknown faces, we arrive to the corner where our group stands. It seems Will had to leave since he had diarrhea, since he is allergic to the drink he had taken. Could Will be also a witch hunter, or is he just allergic to the drink. It'd much easier be Four. He knew about Haley first, and he told me first. He smiled at me when I said she was my friend. It has to be Four.

As the night passes by, I begin to let go. I feel myself trusting Four more each second, as if I was complete when I was close to him. I then check my watch, and seeing that it's already 11pm. I guess time passes fast when you have nothing to do. I feel I should begin to head home, but not before taking Four with me. He may be a witch hunter but I can't let him know what I am, making him believe. I don't know what he is must be the best. As we head outside, I lead him over to the grass and sit down. It feels peaceful here, and Four gives off an aura of safety.

"Tris, you've seemed upset lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yea Four, just had a lot on my mind I guess."

"Just know you can tell me anything ok? Oh and Tris, call me Tobias but only in private ok?"

"Tobias, I like it." That is when I feel a smile appearing on my face. Now I'm wondering why nobody calls him Tobias instead of Four. I quickly let the thought slip as I look over to Tobias.

"So Tobias, why do you think the stars shine so bright?" I say as I look up at the sky.

"My guess is that they are lost. They are trying to find someone who they are not close to distancewise so they show off a light which would attract the eyes. It's a strange theory, but I believe it can count for us humans too. We are always looking for that one to fill us, just that the stars have the advantage of the shining light."

"So, have you ever found _the one_?" I say, winking at him.

"I don't know yet, I guess I'm still trying to see if she feels the same way."

"Are you saying there's someone else?" I say with a mocking tone.

"I highly doubt there could be a 'someone else' when I'm with you Tris." He says this as he reduces the distance within our bodies. I see him finally lean in to kiss me, and I don't hesitate to kiss back. It's not at all a hurried kiss, it's more of a slow yet steady one. It is my first anyways, so I wouldn't know much about that.

As we finish the kiss, I feel I need to go home already. My mom may be a little worried, but I will avoid her anyways. I stand, noticing how Tobias has standed up with me. now holding hands, he tells me he will accompain me towards my house. I accept, ignoring what could be the consequences. The walk is a long one, but we talk about everything along the way. From my love for dolphins to the theory of poo. Yes, it was an exciting conversation overall. As I arrive to my garden, I tell give him a quick peck and head over to the entrance. As I am about to enter, I feel hands grab me behind my back. As I turn around I find Tobias going in for a kiss, and I do not object. I feel his beautiful lips on mine, but as his tongue tries to enter, I stop him.

"Not yet, honey. Not yet." I say with a tone of superiority. He lets out a groan, seeing how he musn't have liked that.

"Well ok then, good night Tris."

"Goodnight Toby" He gives me a small peck, and wanders off towards his house.

As I enter my own house, I quickly turn into a cat to go silently over to my room. I then go in, turn back human, and go in bed. It's been a long day, a long day indeed. Tomorrow I will master the art of changing into a different human, I believe it may be my time. I then doze off thinking how I could do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hai :3 I'm so grateful for all the reviews which I'm receiving! You are all amazing, thank you so much. Now getting to the point. I would like (if you want) a new character, and I would love it if you guys put your part into the story. It would make it more easily shared and loved by most people. Ok so, if possible, PM or review me a character if you would like for it to be in the story. Thank you. Last but not least, I think I'll do a small reader of the day. I will begin it the next chapter. DFTBA!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 4**

I awake to the feeling of heat. I wonder if I could be anywhere except my house. If I was, where was I? I attempt to blink, but the rays of sunlight are damaging against the light color of my eyes. Once I'm able to fully open my eyes, I find myself in my house. My own bedroom. I move the sheets away from me and begin to stand up, suddenly realizing it really is hot in here. I swiftly blast off my bed and rapidly begin to go through every room, with an aim of finding if there is a fire. Seeing none, I begin to walk to the kitchen for breakfast. Sundays are family breakfast days, it is usually the day when my brother doesn't completely ignore me.

As I arrive into my kitchen, I find myself with a shocking view. I found Tobias, my mom and my brother sitting down at the table. What was Four doing there? Joining them at the table, I look around everyone. They all seem offbeat. Mom is tense, she rarely is tense. Usually she is the one who calms everyone down at the end of the day. Caleb is smiling, that never happens. When I enter the room, he normally just looks at me with a serious face. Today it's an accepting, happy face. Finally, Tobias looks scary. Since I met him people have told me he was scary, but he never was around me. Now I see him with his frightening face, it intimidates me greatly. I still go to seat beside him, seeing how after yesterday I doubt he would do anything to me. I instantly discover my idea was incorrect. As I sit next to him, I find myself being tied up by both Tobias and Caleb. They seem to have practiced this for weeks now, preparing to kill me. I can't get out, I'm so startled that my mind is unable to process anything. I then look at them as they begin to take me to the living room. I can imagine Tobias doing this, since we aren't completely close yet. But Caleb, yes we hate each other but he's my brother.

_My brother is going to kill me._

Once they have left me there, I see them back out into the kitchen. During this time, I try to get away from the chains they have tied me up with. I am clearly unable to, making me panic even more each second. I then see them come in, and my mom next to them. She's crying. Why doesn't she beat them up? She could easily just mess both of their minds up so they wouldn't kill me.

"Mom, please help me. Please!" I cry out in pain, these chains seem to have witch sand in them. Witch sand is harming to us, it may even kill us if we breath into it.

She never tries to help me. I find them staring at me for around 5 minutes, which felt like hours. I then see Tobias taking out a gun, I imagine it will be used to kill me. As he aims the gun, my mom seems to stress more and gives a kick in the groin to Tobias, making his gun fall. Caleb, unable to fight, tries to reach for the gun, but mom has already kicked it away from him. Then it happens. Tobias stands up, and punches my mom in the face. Repeatedly punching and kicking her while Caleb goes for the gun. He goes over mom, and shoots her.

"Caleb what is wrong with you?! She's your mother!" I scream full of hatred.

"There are more things than family, Beatrice. You would never know."

He then aims the gun at me, ready to shoot. I see him struggle, but it seems he won't back off any time soon. Before he is able to do anything to me, I am able to think. Cat, cat, turn into a cat! This makes me get loose of the chains. As I begin to run away, I notice him pulling the trigger. This I cannot run from, it is my death. Time slows down when my death is about to occur, seeing how the bullet is about to hit me. I don't feel anything, just sweat all over my body. I open my eyes unaware of what has occurred. It is of no difficulty opening them, seeing how I am in a dark room. Once I look up I see the face, the face of the one who really wants to kill me. It's...

_Will_

Him? Out of all, I imagined him last. Suddenly I remember the party, and how he had to go home sick. Being with Christina must've been so he could get close to me. He must've known I was a witch when he found me. But why hasn't he killed me yet. I've heard of people who use us as their pets, since we can be whatever we want. I highly doubt Will is smart enough to come up with such plans. He must be under the power of someone stronger. Strangely, I only remember falling asleep on my bed. Never here.

"Will," I groan. "How'd you get me here? Why are you doing this? Who's your leader?"

"Oh Tris, you know nothing of what is going on around you do you? You are so incapable... Well, I guess I'll answer your questions. You see, last night I wasn't really sick. Your little potion hurt me, it did. But I have no allergy. Last night, while you were soundless being asleep, I went into your room and took you. It was fairly easy. For why I'm doing this, it's not really the one who should tell you. As for my leader, I would never tell you his name. He is one of the strongest witch hunters, and strangely you are a prized possession for him. You are weak, I don't know what he sees in you."

"Will, you're a w-witch h-hunter?" I say stuttering between words. I can't believe this. Will?

"Oh no Tris, I'm no witch hunter. I'm a mere servant. Now, I shall go before I speak too much. Goodbye Tris."

"Fuck you, Will!" He laughs at this comment, making me hate him more.

Walking out to the hallway someone, a girl, runs up to him screaming.

"It's on tea! It's on tea! We need to get out of here, fast!" It's on tea? What could the girl mean by that?

"But wait, Tris is in no shape to be seen now. We must stay." What does Will mean by not in shape? This isn't going to be nice.

"We can't, let's run. NOW."

I hear footsteps begin to run away, and I notice I'm being chained by simple ropes. They do not hurt, so they cannot have witch sand in them. Once I'm unable to untangle myself from them, I catch the sound of steps coming toward me. They seem to be coming slowly, unlike those who were leaving before. As I see the door open, I find myself with the unexpected. Tobias. He quickly comes to me and helps me up. Should I trust him? He could easily be tempting me into a trap, but I'd die here anyways. I decide I should follow him. Leaving the room, I see how we aren't in a house or anywhere on the ground. This seems to be underground, but is still perfectly well-kept. The walls are a perfect white, with barely any dirt or anything on them. It is a hallway full of different rooms, all of them with a weird symbol on them. It seems to be a mask. I guess this is a way of them knowing which are the shapeshifters. Tobias runs along the hallways with me following him a few feet away. We are near an exit, I can see plenty of light coming from it. As we are about to reach it, Tobias comes to a stop. I, being curious, check to see why he has. There are two people in front of them, both with hoodies on. They seem to be a man and a woman, a bit older than I am. They then lift their hoodies. I am amazed at what I'm seeing. They're Will and Christina. What's going on here? Are my best friends all trying to kill me or something?

I observe how Tobias begins to clench his fists, making all the muscles in his body tighten. I feel this is a sign that there will be a battle, so I quickly turn into a cat. I'm no longer afraid of any of them seeing me, taking into account that I'm underground, in a style of prison where they keep people like me. Tobias looks at me surprised, but I just get my claws out. This is not going to end well. I have rarely ever fought, but it feels like as a cat it comes with instinct. Will and Chris see us ready, making them get in a defensive stance. As Four and I run to them, ready to hurt, they quickly duck and get away. I have left a minor scratch on Chris, and I believe Four was able to hit Will. When we look back, they have already begun to run away. We then go back to looking at the exit, and come out together. Our hands joined together. He saved me, he got me away from everything that I feared. I now owe him, but now I'm more intrigued by how he knew where and who I was.

"Tobias, how'd you know I was there. How'd you know about me?"

"Tris, I trust you. I trust you with my life really. But there are certain things which you should not know for your own protection."

"But Tobias, just answer me one thing. What are you?"

"Tris, I'm not like you. Not entirely at least. I am a wizard, but I'm also human. My mother was a witch, and she died having my sister, which also died. My father is an ancestor and he hates me for not being able to be as strong as he is. You see, people underestimate the power of us wizards. Nobody notices the power we can have if we really concentrate."

"I know your power, and now I respect you even more. Thank you for saving me Tobias, I owe you one."

As I say this, he leans in to kiss me. I really believed he was the witch hunter for a moment. But now, it's pure peace and love. Wait, did I just say love? Apart from my thoughts, I find myself deep into the kiss. I have already put my hands over his shoulders, touching his hair. While I do this, he begins to hold me and bring me closer to him. Now our bodies are connected, and I could not wish for a better person to be with now. I then think about something, he is the only other kind of witch which can fly, using his wind powers. As we separate, I quickly grab his hand. I pull him over to an empty street, turning into an eagle. As I begin to fly, I see that he has already caught on, flying behind me. Reaching my house, I steadily begin to go down slowly, mastering a great fall. As I turn around, already in human form, I see him. He has a huge smile plastered on his face, he looks so hot. I then decide to tease him, walking to him and give him a little peck in the mouth, pulling back before he can extend the kiss.

"Good night Tobias, it's late now."

"Bye Tris." With that, he comes and reaches me. He joins my body with his, giving me a slow yet passionate kiss. I then back off after a few minutes with it and walk up to my room. My life is weird. In one day, I have already been captured and saved by my best friends. I discovered things about Tobias which make me love him even more. Now that I think about it... I really do love him. He has treated me with such a good-hearted way. He has done what no one has ever done for me. I then drowse off into a safe dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hai :3 Everyone, thank you for all of your reviews. They are all so kind and they inspire me to write more. OK, getting to the point. For this chapter, the reader of the day is jazzyq. Thank you for your chapter jazzyq! If it wasn't clear, the reader of the day will be one of those who reviewed in the past chapter. So Sunday's reader of the day will be from the reviews of _this chapter._ Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) DFTBA!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 5**

I wake to a heavy irritation in my stomach, making me feel as if my insides were about to burn. I begin to look back on yesterday, trying to find the reason for this pain. I don't recall any heavy hit or any damage done to my stomach yesterday. I came perfectly out of the fight, and nothing harmful hit me in any way. I then begin to think of the simpler ideas. It hits me. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in a whole day. Feeling as if my stomach were about to burst into pieces, I run to the kitchen and make myself a good breakfast. I prepare some eggs and bacon. As I'm about to finish eating it, I hear the doorbell ring. Wondering who it could be, I look through the window. I find Tobias there waiting for me to open the door. Once the door had opened, Tobias practically ran inside as if he were in a hurry. I begin to look at him weirdly, why is he so stressed?

"Tobias, are you ok? You seem a bit... tense."

"Of course I'm tense Tris, all I can think of now is how the witch hunters can hurt you! We need to get there and beat them up... like now!"

"But we have school today. We can't miss school now, I have a test!"

"Seriously Tris, there are people trying to kill you and you think about tests?" I'm so scared now. All my life my family has been running, never really fighting against the witch hunters. Us witches don't usually like change.

"You're right... I'm sorry. Ok, so do you have any plans?"

"We will need to get started soon. If I may ask, can you turn into other people yet? It would be great to sneak in."

"I haven't tried the past days, let me see."

"You can do it." He says while giving me a small smirk.

I then begin to concentrate. I first need someone in my mind, who could I try? I know! I'll try to become Tobias. I then begin to imagine all his facial features becoming mine. His beautiful blue eyes, his dark hair, everything. Slowly, I begin to feel small bolts of my skin being pulled. This is what happened when I began to turn into the other animals, so I guess it's working. After all the stretching had finished, I opened my eyes again. Tobias sat in front of me, with an astonished look in his face. It looked astonished, but his eyes were of happiness. He was glad I was able to do this.

"Seriously Tris, out of anyone you picked me. This is embarrassing."

"Why would it be embarrassing?"

"Well, technically you can touch whatever you want of my body now. Some parts I prefer you not touch now." After he says this I break into a hysterical laugh. He's right, I can feel everything in his body. _Everything_.

Seeing how he didn't look really excited I became him, I quickly changed back to myself. Now that I think of it, I was able to do it. I turned into another person! Exciting overwhelms me, making me fall over Tobias. This makes my cheeks begin to heat up. I then look at his face, his eyes begin to draw me in. He's perfect, beautiful in any way possible. I then see how he begins to lean in to kiss me. I do the same. The kiss begins slow, but swiftly becomes a need for one another. It becomes pressured, strong, powerful. After a few minutes of fun, we both realize we need to head after the witch hunters. We begin to go over to his car, then we remember. We can fly, why were we so stupid. He shows me the way. We cross many flats, some apartments, until we reach an industrial area with not many buildings. We turn back in a small, separated building. I can see from here the HQ for the witch hunter. It isn't big in height, but I'm sure it has a huge underground passage.

As we begin to reach the entrance, he starts to cover me, putting his arms in front of me. I can't hear anything from the inside now. It must be sound proof. Once in the door, he leads me to the lock. It seems to need a code, and he strangely knows it. 2913 is the code. I wonder how he could know. Maybe from the last time he was here.

The inside is just how I remember it. All full of white walls, with barely any stains on them. He begins to run, and I follow him from behind. He seems to know this place perfectly. Then I see it. A gigantic door which perfectly seems like the control center. It seems to be open, as if they already knew we were here. But why have we found no one in the halls? They were all empty. Either they knew we were coming, or they're having a day off. Once we walk inside, all my questions are answered. A tall man is right in the middle of the room, with all of my friends behind him. Are they all in this?

"Hello, son" The man says. _Son?._

I look over to Tobias and find him even more tense than at my house. Why had he not told me his father was into all of this. But wait, wasn't his father an ancestor? That man is incredibly clever, but he must be considered a warlock now. Warlocks are those who have done evil things and are not considered a complete witch anymore. Then it hit me. Tobias's father is controlling all of our friends. There is so much to take in, but there is one thing which I fear the most. Tobias's betrayal. I'm sure he only brought me here so his father could kill me. Looking at Tobias's hand, I see him creating a small fireball. Is this how he plans to attack me? He begins to aim, but instead of it being at me, he's pointing at his father. Before the ball is able to hit his father, Zeke jumps in and takes the damage from the fireball. Tobias and I exchange looks and we both prepare ourselves for the battle.

At first, I'm unsure of what to do, but then I get an amazing idea. This idea might just kill us, or save our lives. I begin to picture myself differently. I begin to feel wings coming out of my back, and claws out of my hands. When I open my eyes, I see it has worked. I was able to turn myself into half bird, half cat. Now the battle has really begun. I begin to fly and head after our friends, while letting Tobias have his own battle. I'm just here to hold them off, I do not want to harm them. As they begin to throw punches, I'm able to hit Will and Shauna with my claws. They quickly run away from the battle after this. I find myself in front of Uriah, Christina, Marlene and Zeke. They all head after me at the same time, making me unable to stop them. As they're all around me, I begin to see small twigs going around them. I glance over at Tobias and I see how he's trapping them.

I get out of their grasp and head over next to Tobias. As we join our hands, I feel a small spark. I've read somewhere that when 2 witches which are soul mates join together, their powers increase. I look at my hands and my wings, they seem to have adapted to Tobias's powers. I have burning wings and burning claws. This must be harmful to anyone, except us. What could my powers allow Tobias to do? As I look over at him, I see him begin to create things out of nothing. Not just fire, grass, water or air like before. But he is literally creating groups of cats out of nothing. This begins to swarm over his father, and without hesitation I see Tobias begin to burn his father from the inside. His father begins to scream in pain, and I see how our friends are becoming aware of their surroundings. I tell Tobias to quickly finish. Once I glance at his father again, he's burning. He must be dead already, since I hear nothing coming out from him.

"How did you do that?" Christina asks. I expected this to come soon.

"Umm Chris... Can we talk about this tomorrow? Today's been a tiring day."

"Yea sure, but we're talking about it."

Tobias and I then take them to their houses. Now we are flying alone, with our hands intertwined. Reaching my house, I let him come inside. We walk up to my room and sit together in bed. I stand up and head over to the closet, getting my pyjamas and heading to change. As I walk back, I see him with a flower in his hand. He comes up to me, now just inches apart.

"I love you Tris, you have given me the bravery to fight my father. Thank you."

"I love you too Tobias."

That's when he leans in to kiss me. He begins the kiss calmly, slowly beginning to pull me closer to him. I begin to put my hands up his shirt, feeling his strong muscles as I do so. He begins to put his hands inside my shirt, and I begin to feel stressed. I can't do this. Not yet.

"Are you ok?" He asks with a tormented look on his face.

"Yea, but I don't think I can do this yet. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll wait for you."

We head over to bed and lay down together. I begin to remember the day. If it wasn't for Tobias, the witch hunter would be still out there. He has saved my life, I owe him everything now. But I begin to wonder, where is my family? I haven't seen my mother or Caleb in a few days already. This gets me worried. Are they ok? I really hope they are. The last time I saw them was in that dream I had. But wait, was it really a dream or did Caleb really kill my mother? It can't be, he shot me after and I'm still here. I can't believe I thought that of Four. With my head now in his chest, I feel more secure than ever. He is my shield, he will protect me. I then fall asleep in his arm, with a gigantic smile splattered across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Hai :3 Sorry for uploading so late guys! Went to the beach practically the whole day. I like the beach, but it's a bit too much. Well, today's viewer of the day is Ally646. Congrats Ally! Well, I hope you like this chapter. DFTBA!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 6**

I begin to wake up, trying to get myself to sleep again because of the comfort. As I lay on the bed, I find that I don't have my pillow in my hands. It's something a bit harder, and warmer. I slowly open my eyes to find Tobias next to me, with my head on his chest. I lay there smiling for a while and then decide to look at his face. Looking up, I see him peaceful and relaxed. Like this he looks so adorable and unable to harm a tiny fly, but when he stands up he can terrorize anyone. I see his eyes begin to open, and a small smile appears on my face. He looks at me, and smiles as well.

"I could wake up to this every morning." He said, with such a sexy morning voice

"Well, your dad is... Kinda not here anymore. You could come sleep here anytime you want. I wouldn't mind."

"I might just take you up on that."

"I'm going to go tell my mom this, be right back."

"Umm Tris... Your mom is dead..." _Excuse me?_

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember two days ago? I could've sworn you were awake then."

"Wait a second, you mean that wasn't a dream? That Caleb killed my mother after _you _beat her up?"

"Tris, you don't know how sorry I am about that. My father... He can control witches as well. I did not mean to harm your mother Tris, I would never have done that."

"She was the woman I most loved in the world Tobias. She gave me everything nobody else did. And my brother may have killed her, but you beat her up to death. How could you? I don't care that you were under the influence of your father, she's my _mother_."

"Tris, I couldn't do anything. I promise-." I don't let him finish his sentence, I run straight to my brother's room. He will pay. Oh he will. As I begin to reach his room, I hear movement in it. He must be trying to get away. Note the use of _trying_. As I open the doorknob, I see him then and there. Looking at me with a face full of horror. As I look to his side, I see it's all full of thrown clothes. What is he doing?

"Tris. I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself."

"You. Killed. Mom."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"You still did it." I yelled out half cry half hate. As I say this, I find myself running to him. With my claws already out, I'm all ready to kill him. Reaching him, I begin to claw my way into his body. How could he do this to his own mother?

I begin feeling hands wrap around me, but they aren't hands. They're roots, and only one could do this. _Tobias_.

"Let me go, _Four_."

"Not until you think a bit Tris. Your brother and I could do nothing about it, we had been sent on a mission and we couldn't control ourselves. Stop trying to kill us when we had no choice." I guess he's kinda right. I feel myself loose from the roots. I find myself kneeling on the floor, unable to hold back the tears. _My mom is dead. _Tobias comes and sits next to me, being quiet yet comforting. I lean in to him, tears falling down over his now wet shirt. I completely forget about about Caleb, just noticing he has left the house after a few minutes. I guess he never cared about me at all, I thought maybe being my brother and all he might care a bit.

**~TIME SKIP TO AFTERNOON~**

After crying for a couple of hours now, I feel completely dry. Thinking of how my friends will react to this, Tobias seems to read my mind and calls all of our friends to come over so I can explain everything to them. I know it will be hard, since it will all remind me of my mother. I hear the doorbell ring, and feel Tobias stand up to get the door. I remain laying down in my bed, beginning to hear the girls coming in running. I can recognize it's the girls since I can easily hear Chris's high heels. As they enter the room, I see their faces. They seem to have been scared that I may not be the same, but they come into sense as they see me laying down. They swiftly come to sit by me, and I begin to tell them all about who I am. I explain to them how there are four different kinds, and what they do. They look at me in awe the whole way, as if they didn't believe me.

As I begin to tell them all about the witch hunters, Tobias comes in with the boys. They all sit around me, Tobias being the only one next to me. They seem a bit confused, so Tobias and I decide to give them a small 'presentation'. As I turn into an eagle, he begins to create little bubbles of water around them. The bubbles are beautiful, being like mirrors when you look at them but containing a fear of explosion. They look at us with an astonished look on their faces, but you can see a hint of fear.

I now explain to them why they have not remembered the past few days, talking to them about Tobias's father and all. He finally says his name now. _Marcus_. The name suits the person: arrogant, selfish, rude, diabolic. It wasn't until then that I thought about how Tobias's childhood must've been with him near. He gives me a kiss in the temple before he begins to explain what his father's plans were. Apparently he wanted to take my power and insert it into Tobias. He wanted to make Tobias the ultimate witch, being able to control everything. He would've been stronger than anyone that has ever existed, but he chose me over all the power. This thought began to sink into my mind. He did all this for me, someone he barely knew except for the past days. I knew there was _something_ when I first met him, but I didn't expect him to ever do that.

Everyone seems to be very accepting, especially Uriah. He seems to love video games of this sort, and it amazes him how this can all be real. I never let him know that dragons and all those myths exist. I know he would make me show him a unicorn if I did. I slowly begin to feel more accepted by everyone. They knew something was going on with me, but they never knew what it was. I feel I love them. They have always cared for me. They are now my family, and I will never change that.

After what seems like hours of small talk, our friends begin to walk out the door and go to their houses. After I've closed the door I head back to my room, with Tobias following me from behind. Once I'm in my room, I close the door behind me and lean on Tobias. His back now on the wall, I feel ourselves joining. Our bodies connecting like lego pieces, perfect when together. _Stronger_. I feel more powerful right now, and I express that through the only language we know. _Kissing_. I begin to kiss him strongly, now feeling his tongue asking for entrance. I let it in and feel him exploring with his tongue. I let out a small moan, making him smirk. He has this effect on me, when I'm with him I feel beautiful. I need him with me, forever. I begin reaching down to the hem of his shirt, taking it off in one swift motion. What I find myself in front of is incredible. His body, his muscles. You can just see by his looks that any girl would want him, and I do not know why he would want me. I continue by slowly putting my hands up his chest, feeling all the muscles. Nobody has ever made me feel like this. He really is unique. He begins to push me back onto the bad, and I happily let him. Now together on the bed, we begin to force our kisses more wildly. Fighting for control over one another. Before anything is able to happen, I feel myself unable to move too much. I'm so tired from today. We haven't done anything, but the crying and all. It's worn me out. I feel as though he notices this so he gently puts my head over his chest, his arm around me, and our hands joining together at his stomach. I wouldn't mind being like this for the rest of my life. Just this moment.

**(A/N I don't usually do this at the end but I felt like I needed to. Your reviews always make me happy and I enjoy writing. But in this chapter I had a bit of writer's block. I'm sorry for those who hate it, I hate it too. I always tell myself why I'm writing, even though my writing isn't good. I've noticed the past few days that all yours comments usually are what makes me happy. And I feel like I owe you many, and I have failed you with this sucky chapter. I am so sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me. Peace out.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Hai :3 So we have reached 22 reviews! In Spain, you would call this number the two little ducklings. Thank you so much for all your support. It is all greatly appreciated. So, today's viewer of the day is 4-feargodalone-6. Seriously, thank you for saying that, I would love to see your writing some time though. I doubt you're bad. Well, let's get to work then. I hope you enjoy this chapter! DFTBA!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 7**

I awake twisted in my sheets, with my hair full of tangles. The air coming from the open window brought chills through my spine, waking me up completely. As I commence to look around, I find no sign of Tobias. I slowly begin to stand up and head downstairs looking for Tobias. Once I've reached the living room, I find him sleeping on the sofa. I begin to think of all the reasons for why he could be here now. None of them making much sense. I decide to give him a morning with pleasure. Heading to the kitchen I get the idea of going to the beach with everyone, let's hope we are able to make this plan work. Entering the kitchen, I find it all trashed. Has there been a robber in the house? I clean everything up while checking if there's anything missing. I find out that everything is here, and now everything is settled in its place. I'm not hungry now, so I go wake up Tobias. Arriving the living room, I really look at his face now. He looks so peaceful, laying on his back. I go over to him and straddle him, apparently not waking him up yet. I lean down to kiss him, waiting for a response. After a few seconds of just me kissing, he begins to kiss back. We kiss like this for some time, with his tongue now asking for entrance. I stop him there and raise my body, separating myself from him. He lets out a small groan as I do so, but he still smiles at me.

"You had to tease me like that didn't you?" He says with a humorous tone in his voice.

"Well, we have a whole day ahead of us. Let's go to the beach today, I'll text everyone about it." While I'm telling him this, I already begin to get my phone out and texting everyone to come over here and we'll head together to the beach. I've never really gone to the beach with anyone, usually just with three people. Me, myself and I. They all text me back pretty fast considering it's still the morning.

I now stand up, getting off of Tobias and head upstairs to the shower. I quickly grab my bikini and head to take a shower. I need to shower in the morning, it wakes me up. After a small shower, I put on my bikini and head downstairs. I find myself with an already dressed Tobias and all our friends there. I look over to Tobias and find him with his mouth a bit open. This makes my cheeks heat up and a smile to be splattered across my face. I walk down and Tobias extends his hand, I find myself grabbing it as support. Once I've reached the bottom, he gives me a quick peck on the lips and we head over to the car with everyone. They've chosen we would go to a less deserted beach. I guess that's the best thing for Tobias and me. During the car ride, there is little to no talk. But we all sing along to our favorite songs throughout the ride. When we have finally arrived at the beach, we all head out running. We are all excited to be here, since we all love the beach. We begin it all by putting our towels on the floor, but we are suddenly interrupted by all the guys grabbing us girls and throwing us in the water. We spend some time having fun either throwing water at each other or just talking there. We head out of the water after a while and lay down in our towels. I obviously sit next to Tobias, and we all seem to be in a circle. We take this opportunity to play truth or dare, idea given by Uriah of course.

"Ok Uriah, this was your idea. You start." Tobias signals to him.

"Will, truth or dare."

Will seems to debate the topic, not knowing what to say. After a while, he says "truth".

What seems to be a millisecond after this, Uriah screams out "Pansycake!"

I look over to everyone not knowing what this words mean, I find their expressions telling me not to ask.

"How many times have you farted today?" Uriah says with a calm expression. He must've played this game a lot to know what to ask without thinking too much.

"Umm... Around 7?"

"Oh my Will! Those weren't around me where they?" Christina exclaims with a look of disgust on her face.

"Just some of them. " Will replies cowardly, it seems he tries to hide from her with his arms. "Anyways, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I feel as though there is nothing he can really say that will be too bad.

"Hmm... Show us everything you can do with your powers."

Just when he says this, I find out it's nothing harmful at all. I then stand up to show them well. I look at their faces, expecting their awe as I turn into different things. I first turn into a cat, finding them already looking at me in awe. I then change into an eagle, beginning to fly over them. All of their mouths are already gaping with a surprised expression. I hope I'm not showing too much. The last one is one that not even Tobias has seen yet, I walk to the water and signal them to follow me. Once I'm already fully inside it, I ask for Christina to come behind me and to hold on. I then turn into a dolphin, and Christina is hanging on my fin. I begin to go underwater and then jump out, hearing screams of happiness coming from Christina. I begin to go back to shore, and turn back human as Christina looks at me with a gigantic smile on her face. I can already see how excited she is, but I also look up.

It's almost dark already, so we decide to head back home. Tobias has separated us from the group, letting them go on the car while we take a walk. We begin walking and I see a small hill with a cliff. This hill is beautiful, not very high, but not very short. It is covered with beautiful sunflowers all around it. He grabs my hand and begins walking towards it. We begin to walk to the top of the cliff, now being next to each other and closer than ever. As we reach the top, he signals me to sit down. I do as he says and he sits down with me. I begin to notice that the sun has almost set. Looking towards the sun, I feel Tobias's arm surrounding me while I lay my head on his shoulder.

"What happened to the kitchen this morning? Everything was moved and it was a mess." I ask him.

"It's nothing. I guess I kinda lost control over myself. The fact that I killed my father really hit me last night, as if he were attacking me from the other side."

"Tobias, next time just wake me up and talk to me. Whatever hurts you, it will end up hurting me. I care for you more than you think, but next time don't run downstairs please.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

"Well I love you more."

"Fine then, I guess I'm more loved."

We both begin to laugh at this, and see the sunset in front of us. This is the kind of moments which I want to remember as I get older, these happy moments when nothing can go wrong. I turn my head around and look over at Tobias. He has a small smirk on his face, perfectly seen as he leans down and kisses me. This is not a slow, peaceful kiss like we've always had. But a passionate, needy kiss. We need each other now, and we have each other. Our kiss deepens, and I find myself putting my hands up his hair. We are now laying on the grass, darkness taking over but we ignore it. We keep on kissing, now I'm asking him for permission. Our tongues begin to fight for domination. He wins, and I allow him to explore as he wants. We finally end the kiss after a few minutes under pure darkness.

We hold hands and both beginning to fly with our hands together. He's taking me where he pleases, since I had no need to turn. We are heading back home, and I feel a different sensation not being a bird now. It feels different, I feela bit scared in a way. I know I trust Tobias, but my survival is limited. My kind is all about survival, and depending on someone else to carry you feels wrong. As we reach home, we never stop holding hands. That's when I remember we need to eat. I quickly run to the kitchen and send Tobias to the shower. I decide to make some pasta, since it's the simplest thing I know how to make. I add a bit of tomato sauce over them and prepare the table. Once Tobias comes down, I run upstairs to shower. I need to take all the salt out of my body now. I shower quickly and swiftly run downstairs.

Tobias has put candles on the table, making it incredibly romantic. I seat down and we both begin to eat quietly. We are both very hungry, so there exists no kind of conversation between us. I finish eating and stand up to go wash the dishes, being stopped by Tobias wanting to do it himself. I head over to the couch searching for a movie to watch. I decide we should watch Harry Potter. It's usually funny for me to watch this since all of this actually exists but everyone believes it's just fantasy. Tobias comes and joins me, sitting down straight. I take the opportunity to put my head in his lap and watch the movie while he runs his hands through my hair. His hands begin to give me pleasure, making me fall asleep slowly. Right when Harry's about to go into the maze for the goblet of fire, I fall asleep.

After the movie had ended, I enter a half asleep half awake mode. I feel Tobias grab me and take me upstairs to the room. Tucking me under the sheets of the bed and him laying next to me, with his arms around me. I feel his heat, but I decide not to wake up. I swiftly doze off with the feeling of comfort.


End file.
